


Mile High Club (Uninspired Title is Uninspired)

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airport/Airplane AU, Blow Job While Flying, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, VLD Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Keith feels that he owes Shiro. Shiro has a hard time saying no.





	Mile High Club (Uninspired Title is Uninspired)

**Author's Note:**

> "Airport/Airplane AU" for the AU Card, "While Driving/Piloting" for the NSFW Card, and "Taking the Fall for Someone" for the H/C Card
> 
> I'm not really sure what this is. Keith is an awkward potato.
> 
> Edit: Ending got cut off. Oopsie.  
> 

“Oh God…Keith…”

The young man kneeling between his legs nuzzled against the bulge forming in Shiro’s pants. “Better stay quiet, Takashi. You don’t want those nosy flight attendants coming in here.” He licked a strike up the navy-blue fabric and Shiro groaned.

“Where…where did this come from?”

Keith ‘hmm’ed against his crotch and Shiro bit his lip as the vibrations went straight to his cock. “I owe you, remember? For covering my butt about Iverson’s car.” He mouthed along the shaft and Shiro gasped, thighs trembling.

“That was…it wasn’t a big deal. Iverson…ah…never gets mad at me.”

“Still,” Keith mouthed at the head of his cock through his pants. “It’s only polite to pay you back.” Slim fingers popped the button and dragged the zipper down slowly. He tugged Shiro’s boxers down and pulled his hard cock free. Keith moaned at the sight, taking the engorged flesh in his hand. It felt hot and he could barely wrap his fingers around it. _Fuck, I didn’t know he was this big_.

He brought the head to his mouth and suckled on it. He swirled his tongue around the soft head, letting his teeth catch the rim. He licked a long stripe on the underside, from base to tip, before swallowing him down to the base. Shiro groaned, hands trembling on the controls. His cock bumped the back of Keith’s throat as he nuzzled into the dark curls at the base of the thick cock.

“F-fuck…” Shiro fumbled with the controls, turning on the “autopilot” before burying both hands into Keith’s hair. “Fuck. Keith.” He fucked up into the co-pilot’s throat. Keith let his jaw fall slack, letting Shiro push deep again and again. He choked, and spit ran down his chin, hands gripping Shiro’s knees tightly.

Shiro released a strangled noise, twisting his hands in the soft hair and pressing in to the hilt as he came down his throat. Slowly, Shiro released his hold on Keith’s hair and let the younger man sit back on his heels. Keith coughed a little and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“Sorry,” Shiro panted. “Did I go a little overboard?”

“Yeah…and it was awesome.” His voice was hoarse and the sound of it made Shiro’s cock twitch with renewed interest. He took a deep breath and fought it down. He offered a hand to Keith and helped him up to his feet. Shiro tucked himself away and as Keith slumped back into his chair, Shiro caught sight of the tent in his own trousers.

“Ah…Keith…do you want me to…?”

Keith waved him off.

“Can’t we land soon. Though,” he blushed “if you wanted to come see me in my room later, I wouldn’t say no.”

“O-oh.” Shiro scratched his cheek. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A sharp knock made both men jumped and they quickly turned to face the sky ahead as Allura popped her head in.

“Is everything alright in here? We thought we heard shouting.”

“No!” Keith said, just a little too quickly. Allura gave him a curious look.

Shiro tossed her a sweet smile. “Everything’s fine. I just got startled, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Allura nodded. “Alright then. Well, holler if you need anything.” She shut the door behind her and Keith and Shiro shared a sheepish look.

“Guess I wasn’t as quiet as I thought,” Shiro chuckled. Keith blushed.

“It wasn’t like that was entirely your fault.”

They settled into an awkward silence until Shiro cleared his throat.

“So…we’re on for later?”

Keith avoided his eyes, choosing instead to fuss with his hair and uniform, ears flushing pink. “Y-yeah.”

“Do you…do you want to get dinner first? My treat.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”


End file.
